User talk:Defiant Elements/Archive 2
Minion Guide thing. When you get the chance could you look at This? I'm still in the process of making it, but input is welcome :) --Dazra 04:30, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Hey 2 things Hey, its Readem. I have a question relating to your contest. Do you know if Extend Conditions can be used before conditions are applied, and still extend the conditions? Secondly, I read about your suggestion about creating a VoS Running page, and I would be glad to help. I have actually been begging for that for months XD. If you look through all the Derv VoS builds (Tested) I hve hinted several times. Start up a page, and leave the link here, and I'll help ya with it. ~Readem Warrior union issues. Ok, as for both issues, i couldn't find a "warrior humor" section, and this is why I figured putting a "other" section and linking to it might have gotten the ball rolling. As for location, to be honest, i couldn't find any guidelines on "humor" content, even if the page is a tongue in cheek attempt to work on a situation which while humorously protraiyed, is still present every day. :I've put an appropriate warning to the TWU page. While this is an attempt at tongue in cheek discussion, there is still a serious underlying issue that I believe should be explored. Also, your link didn't work, and i would like to see where it is written that all humor has to be in userpages. Cheers! --Lullysing 01:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) : For crying out loud, I went to sleep and find out it's been deleted. Hell man... --Lullysing 07:21, 19 March 2007 (CDT) about solus' ban Didn't want to drag out the discussion on the voting page too long, so I'm putting my reply here: maybe they did ban his ip, but he has a dynamic one? I can restart my router and get a new ip in 30 sec myself, hell, I can atmost stay connected for 36 hours before I get a new ip. –Ichigo724 01:42, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :True, I have a program (inactive most of the time) that reroutes my IP, and those are very easy to get, so it is possible he is just using one of those. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::Even a proxy does fine for that, built into most browsers even. :/ –Ichigo724 01:44, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::Solus is such a pain in the butt --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:45, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I actually have at least two IP's myself, I think. (I like to check my watchlist with my PSP, does that make me a Wiki-addict?) It's not all that hard to get on after you've been banned, if you really want too. I personally don't think it's a good idea to argue or anything though, while you're already temp-banned... here's hoping he doesn't get himself banned again while he's banned... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:15, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Resolved for now at least. The IP Solus has been using has also been banned, but he can still get around it again. This could quickly get ridiculous. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) Leave the poor kid alone.. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:07, 25 March 2007 (CDT) [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] y u get rid of my '''whatever you call em box's? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 02:22, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Which one? [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::the one i just made with the you have been nomitated, like the box i made b4 with Warning: the following page contains the plot of u. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:23, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::I didn't deleted the one about my being nominated, it is right at the top of my page. The other one is still there too right beneath guest book. If you want I can take screenshots and upload them to show you. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) ::::Lol dw i just seen in my watchlist you had made an edit of -200 things just after i made the box lol come to the worst conclusion -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:28, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :::::No, in fact, what I deleted was the note that I myself had added about my nomination since I liked yours better. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :i see that now, proberly should check page first, but was busy making sumamry table in ur nomitation -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:30, 19 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, so I saw. You missed a couple of favored votes though, Readem posted just after you created the summary, and Lania nominating me counts as a favored vote as well. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) :::well of course i didnt see reaem's vote, and forgot about the nomitation vote, was adding in under the summary or just under the for voted, forgot it all in the disgust about my message box lol. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 02:33, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Do you know how to make coloums? -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 07:24, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff Stuff...............Stuff...............Stuff poll Already voted on the offical one too :) --Dazra 03:49, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Other users comments Editing other users comments is not allowed, not even to fix grammar. ;) Not a serious thing, but some people don't like you correcting their comments. -- (talk) 03:52, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Ok, alright. I was just always taught to not have pronouns that didn't clearly refer back to a noun. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) Project:Requests for adminship/Defiant Elements I've already gone through once and moved all discussion to the talk page, i'd appreciate if you could do the same with the most recent — Skuld 15:14, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, done. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) BuildWiki? No offense, but you're missing the point. Entirely. We're nuking the existing section so that we can a) get rid of all the laughable, ridiculous builds up there, and b) retain the good ones and start anew. I've got to ask why you decided to save ''every single build on the wiki. Just about all the Unfavored builds are crap. A number of the vetted ones are pretty bad too. You should concentrate on saving the good builds, or even the ones you question but are more-or-less accepted by the community, instead of everything; the good with all the bad. By doing this you're undermining all the good things that NOB/PNB hopes to accomplish, while simultaneously nulifying all the good things about the current system (discussion & debate on build development, community collaboration, etc.) Other than as a pre-nuke historical reference, I don't at all see the good in what you're doing. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:49, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Don't worry, it will all get culled by me. It isn't all gonna stay. I am just starting with everything. I will still probably keep records of all the builds, but my final product on my user page will only have the good stuff. As to BuildWiki, well, that was a joke. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) User talk:Jagre This user has demonstrated multiple times that he is not willing to listen to reasonable advice. The situation has been reported to an admin (which you already know since you also commented there), so although I don't like to give up on a community member, let's just leave things alone. Jinkas 02:30, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Just a reminder... Jinkas 03:00, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I know, it is just so infuriating though. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:01, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::I agree, and let me tell you, it's very hard to not jump into that discussion. It's a completely unreasonable standard. The builds section is not a tournament that pits the builds against each other. Each build needs to be evaluated according to the purpose for which it is designed. But you and I both know that. Jinkas 03:04, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::The saddest part is that it is things like this that are the reason that the Build Section is getting removed. NOB and PNB are reflections on the inability of certain users to act in the best interest of the community. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:06, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::::The other annoying thing is that Jagre seems to have mood swings. At one point it seems like you have finally gotten through to him (and we have certainly tried hard enough), and the next he goes off and starts nursing that grudge again. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:10, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Agreed. I think it all stems from the personal connection he feels to his build. It got unfavored, he took that as a personal attack, and now he's doing what I believe he perceives as a permitted personal attack in order to get people to notice his build and push it into favored. Unfortunately, if anyone notices his build there's a good chance they'll just add another unfavored vote and the whole nasty cycle repeats itself. Jinkas 03:13, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::BTW, go look at the Move Log and tell me why you moved talk:E/Me Hurricane to be an orphaned talk page. You need some sleep! :-) Jinkas 03:16, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Already saw an responded on the build's talk page. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:19, 21 March 2007 (CDT) what is NOB and POS ? :GW:Post No Builds and GW:No Original Builds, they are the policies that are getting rid of/wiping the build namespace. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Another reminder...you don't have to have the last word. :-) Drop the vandalism of your talk page off at an admin and just leave it. If you look through my talk page's history, you'll see that he also deleted some of mine. I left a note on his talk page (as did Ishmaeel with a general message about not deleting from talk pages) but it mysteriously disappeared (Ishmaeel's is still there). That's plenty of warnings. Jinkas 03:27, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah I know. To be honest, this is the most personally invested I have gotten in any of these conflicts. I am usually completely calm, but there is just something about this that gnaws at me. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:31, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Reported to Gem. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:34, 21 March 2007 (CDT) WTF!!! - Jagre 07:42, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Saved builds By taking your section out of the "archive effort" article, I trust you no longer want to be responsible for said articles? -Auron 03:53, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Really depressed about builds, so I made one... How does this look for a possible UW solo farmer, thought of it after rating the one thats presently in Untested... I know you busy and all, w/ your nomination for admin (congrats)so if you don't get a chance to see this one, thats ok :). Just thought someone should see it... Readem 04:02, 20 March 2007 (CDT) When signing... ...please also use the date. I noticed that you only use 3 tildes to sign, effectively leaving the date out, which makes tracking timelines harder. Could you please use 4 tildes to sign and leave the date at the same time. Thanks. :) -- (talk) 05:25, 20 March 2007 (CDT) :Speaking about signing with dates Gem, you didnt sign my guest book with a date when you signed that! -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 05:39, 20 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm so sorry. :) I thought you wanted to keep your guestbook good looking and simple with not much text. Some votes and guest book like things are sometimes signed without a date, but only if there is no good reason to have one. -- (talk) 05:45, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Well i do, thats y i cleaned it up so much, made a nice table with no random sentances. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|"Wings"]] 05:46, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Curious I am curious, how do you think you would benefit the GwWiki Community by becoming an Admin? [[User:Solus| '''Solus']] 19px 00:41, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Insert Heading (1) Where did your Guest Book go? (2) About your recent move on to non-Build section Wiki helping: personally I think it is too little, too late to save your RFA, but I am glad to see you diverting your energies to more productive aspects of GWiki. Props. :) (T/ ) 01:13, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Oh, I have known my RFA was dead for a while. I just don't see the point in trying to fix a build section that is gonna get wiped shortly, but, I am still an insomniac, and if I am not editing something on the Wiki at 2 AM, what else am I gonna be doing. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:15, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :The great thing about the RFA is that now you know exactly what needs done so that you can be an admin in the future, so maybe the next RFA months from now will be better? :-) --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:48, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Sleeping... [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Insomnia... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:19, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Then whack yourself over the head with something heavy, it may hurt, but a goodnights sleep will fix that. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px :Eat chocolate and chips. -- Xeon 01:22, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::If I whack myself over the head, I won't get REM sleep, so I might as well just edit the wiki. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:23, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Well, its your life :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:24, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Lunesta, NyQuil, and sedatives tend to work for me. Ask your doctor today. This user suffers from Insomnia ::Too lazy to finish the userbox. (T/ ) 01:24, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::I won't recommend sleeping pills for anyone http://www.news.com.au/couriermail/story/0,23739,21402852-5003426,00.html And that's not the only drug that have some bizzare side effects. I've heard of people having sex while asleep, eating, having a conversation, etc all the while with some really bizzare behavior. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:52, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Actually, what you have just described are various forms of parasomnia. Having sex while asleep for example is a condition known as sexsomnia which is a form of non-rapid eye movement (NREM) parasomnia (similar to sleepwalking) that causes people to commit sexual acts while they are asleep. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:36, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Comment Congratulations on adminship, btw ;) I'm about to post a new build, so I have a question that I probably know the answer to. Can I move erroneous disccusions about me to like, my user page? I know the answer is no, but just wanted to make sure. Anyways - all eronneous statements and all that I hope are posted under the new subject heading of my user page, just FYI. :D see ya later man. Jagre 04:15, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Well first of all, I am not an Admin, I was nominated, but it is unlikely that I will be confirmed. Aside from that, I think the problem is that you aren't allowed to be the judge of the aforementioned erroneous material, and, as you no longer own the build once you post it, you aren't the arbitrator of it. So yeah, as far as I know, the answer is no. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 04:17, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::How do I make a new link called build talk:N/W Jaguar Sword, melee-mancer anti/Archive 1? - Jagre 07:45, 21 March 2007 (CDT) I am very intrested too, for my own reasons... how does the archiving work. I made a mistake, I now wish to correct it!:D. Readem 19:18, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Wikistress Hey I noticed your wiki stress increased gradually the past few days...you ok? I'm sorry the RFA thing didn't work out but I'm sure you'll be admin in the future. As far as the other things that have been going on with "you know who"... and other problems, try not to let it get to you. Or you can always take a break since things are kinda heated at the wiki lately :( --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:26, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :Nothing to do with the RFA. I didn't expect to be confirmed so I wasn't particularly disappointed, just stressed in general. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:03, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Mr. Elements, :::Well... builds also need to be somewhat related to the build itself. A title should give the reader a sense of what he or she is about to see. Jaguar Dream is in no way related to the build. Anyways, this isn't really original is it? Anti-Melee curses + SS. It's 4 AM so I am not gonna check, but I can't imagine this has never been done before. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 04:04, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Even so, it has not yet been named. "Spiteful Haste" is two names of two skills combined. Naming something usually is more that than combining two names of it that already exist. Jaguar Dream, to some, might evoke a certain feel that I think desribes the build quite well... : Jebus. Chill out eh? :P -Auron 02:42, 24 March 2007 (CDT) Editing comment(s) Eh? Why'd you do that? It's not user space, comments can't be edited out at will. -Auron 04:13, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :I moved the comment to the discussion... actually, Skuld got mad at me for not moving discussion on votes to the discussion page. I am sooo confused! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 04:13, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Moved eh? Kk. That's fine. -Auron 04:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Test Request Could you test my latest build Build:Rt/N_Palpatine it just got unfavored however I think the voters dont have the same insight as you do. I can test any of your builds in return and give you my vote if you should you want to. If you dont want to test it atleast read it its atleast abit humorus-- (√iktor) 21:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :How very kind. I'd rather have common sense than "insight". (T/ ) 21:17, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::Hmmm.... here's the thing. I have taken requests in the past, and I obviously love making/testing/discussing builds. However, with the current problems with the vetting system, the soon to occur build wipe, and my other pet projects such as the policy I am currently working on, I don't think the best thing for me is to start editing builds again. There was a period of a few months where I would look at every untested build daily and vote on most of them. To be honest, I am trying to quit as it were. I will try to look at it and test it, but I don't think I can vote on it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:59, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hey, don't worry about it. Your Wikistress-o-meter says you need to take it easy for a little while. I'll help you (Viktor) test and develop your build, which you should probably copy to your user space. Just give me a day or so to give you some good input. I'll post on your talk page and give you my preliminary feelings. Sound good? - Krowman (talk • ) 00:04, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, I am still doing some administrative stuff in the build section, but I am trying to stay away from voting. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:05, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Administrative? I didn't know your RFA was resolved yet. Congratulations I guess, even if they are belated. - Krowman (talk • ) 00:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sorry about the misunderstanding. I am not an admin. By administrative, I merely meant things like putting on RABs/Cleanups/Deletion, etc. that qualifies as administrative work in my book. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:24, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::I still have a shot to become an admin, the vote is in my favor by about 6 votes I think (although the vote doesn't actually decide it). Tanaric and/or Biro ultimately makes the decision, Tanaric hasn't weighed in yet, but Biro already voted opposed so I am doubtful. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:27, 26 March 2007 (CDT) GFDL I dont know who else to ask, so ill just post it here. Why are people having all of these "GFDL" boxes? What do they mean?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 22:01, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Alright, so, someone asked me the same question earlier (it is in one of my archived pages), and Krowman answered before I got a chance to do so. So, I would like to quote his answer since I couldn't phrase it any better: "Basically, I believe it is to release your contributions into the public domain so that people may make use of them. Specifically, these GFDL tags have sprung up so that the official Guild Wars wiki can use these released contributions and get established that much quicker." [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:57, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::I'm aware of what Krowman and you meant, DE, but that statement "it releases contributions in the public domain" isn't correct, and it's probably better to avoid using that term since it might cause confusion. Public Domain is very different from GFDL. If you release something to Public Domain, you give up ALL rights to that, including copyright and such; anyone can do anything with that material. GFDL not only leaves you with your copyright, but also has many restrictions on the resulting copies made from that material as well (they need to be GFDL, not proprietary, need to make available the source material if published in large numbers, etc). Hope that makes sense. :) --Dirigible 23:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Oh I see....so anyone can have one up?--— [[User:Hyprodimus Prime|'Hyprodimus Prime']] 23:29, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yeah, everyone decides whether they want their edits to be released so that anyone else who wishes to use what you have done without violating copyright stuff can do so. The idea is primarily for the official wiki I believe. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:31, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Yup. Basically means that if someone wants to grab a contribution of yours from here and add it to the new wiki, they can do so without legal ramifications. --Dirigible 23:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Return Message I still don't know what the system is for messaging here, so I posted it on my talk page as well as here (with notes on each). Thank you for coming to me calmly about this. I'm relatively new to the wiki, so seeing somebody who sympathizes with my frustration instead of just flaming me is greatly appreciated. I know I was in the wrong to remove the tag, and I understand the wiki ruling. I will not break it in the future. However, it seems like there's a serious double standard here--I'm not allowed to make a unilateral decision to remove the tag, but somebody is allowed to make a unilateral decision to place it there in the first place (after not even reading the build setup, nonetheless!). I would be perfectly fine with all criticisms of my build if the aggressive parties had actually read the page which they admitted to having not. -S Penumbra Thanks for the boxes I'll definately slap these suckers right up top with the rest of them :D Crenel 03:25, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Ahh, but you don't know all of my character's names, now do you? I *do* have about six other characters left to upload, you know :) Crenel 03:34, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Here's some background to my character names. :- Charlie Vietcong is an inside joke with my friend. A while ago he had a Warrior named Soviet Man and I had good ol' CVC, and the two of us played together before he quit. :- Wolfbrother Perrin, yes, is from Robert Jordan's The Wheel of Time. I just wish I could give him yellow eyes. :- Faylawen Australius is a branch out of one of my two online personas: Crenel and Faylawen. ::-- Crenel is always a sinister-esque, shadowy male in his late 20's who is not only good, but having internal struggles against the darkness within himself. ::-- Faylawen is a righteous woman in her early 20's, sometimes as young as 18-19, who specializes in healing and luck. She goes out of her way to take care of Crenel and his companions. ::-- The Australius part is because I needed a last name and I didn't really have one, so I took the end of a friend's name (Jillian Auslander) and twisted it into something I liked better.. which, coincidentially, I guess is a plant name o_O :- Carbonated Fizzbomb doesn't have an explanation. I was bored and was already using the name I wanted to give her for a PvP character I didn't feel like deleting. (Raniel Anterome) :- Raniel Anterome is a half-elf Swashbuckler I rolled out for Dungeons & Dragons about three years ago, and I never actually got around to using her as an actual character.. soo.. she became an online character. Basically, Raniel is whatever I name a female pirate character in games. :- Kiss For Hannah is for a song and a band who wrote the song. Lips Like Morphine by Kill Hannah. :- Jevyn Gealai is named basically at random as well. Jevyn is another name I've dabbled with using every now and then, and Gealaí is part of a Gaelic phrase I like, solas na gealaí. It translates roughly to moonlight, or at least I think so? I barely speak Gaelic (like.. five words o_O) :- Kerithlan Barthalques is just another random D&D name I use once in a while. That's all I can think of off the top of my head, I'll let you know what else I remember later on when I do remember them XD Crenel 04:57, 27 March 2007 (CDT) edits Sorry about that just getting used to the system, Thanks Antz191 Rank 11 Wow I didn't know you were rank 11, glad 7, and in the guild Team Quitter. I bow to you now ^_^. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:31, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah, that's on my PvP account. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:32, 27 March 2007 (CDT) How did you find that out Lania? I don't exactly go around braggin' about it... [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:44, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :That off site builds forum.... I'm like a flaming newb compared to you ^_^. And why not brag about it? I think you deserved the right to brag. ;-)--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 23:46, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::Not necessarily. You could be a better PvE'er than me :). Anyways, being in a good guild and spending way too much time PvPing (i.e. having no life) isn't necessarily something to brag about. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:47, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :::Well you are good at something and IMO that's worth something even in a computer game. Some people aren't good at anything or don't even try to begin with. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:05, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I am good at many things, I am just saying that braggin' about having no life isn't the best thing to be bragging about. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:05, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Says Mr. 6000-Posts-in-6-Months-Box. :P -- Peej 00:13, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Duly Noted. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:14, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah I see what you mean. I guess I never really saw "having no life" as much of a negative thing. Actually it's a perk for me cause I don't like most people and partying just aggravates and stresses me out. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::I am the same way. Even without the countless hours I spend on GuildWars/GuildWiki, I still would have no life. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:12, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yeah I think the last time I partied was over 6 years ago, and it was a serious mistake as it was completely boring, annoying, too much noise and had a pounding headache afterwards. And I think I hang out with real people in real life locations like bars and places like maybe 4x a year, which is about as much as I can stand. So don't feel bad about having no life, I think it's a perk sometimes. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 00:30, 28 March 2007 (CDT) So that's the answer... The only logical explanation for your speed and response times to wiki editing is that you're an escaped test patient from a secret government experiment gone horribly awry. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:22, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Or I could just be a sockpuppet of Skuld as considered here: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User_talk:Skuld/Archive_11#Wow.2C_looks_like_you.27ve_got_a_rival. No, seriously though... for some reason I just like to sit and make edits to Recent changes stuff. Actually, that's one of the reasons I thought I would make a good Admin. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:26, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, the wiki can be like a bad habit. But man, if you were a sockpuppet of Skuld, he'd have to be hooked up to an IV and a bedpan so that he could live at the computer and maintain the extremely high number of contributions that you guys make. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:31, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::Hmmm... maybe an average of 1000 posts a month isn't a good thing :D. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:32, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Well, like you were saying to Lania above, it works for some people. - Krowman (talk • ) 01:33, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::::I think being obsessed with something is good. --[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:40, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Well, among my various obsessions, this one definitely ranks high if not highest on the list. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:44, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :signet of capture on User:Jamie/Skuld, the Quick; User:Jamie/"Too Slow!" is a powerful elite. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:48, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah I know. That skill inspired me to create this user box (which can be found on my user page): ::I was among the first to cap that skill, in fact, I have had it since I started editing GuildWiki. How else could someone compare me to Skuld in terms of rate of edits if I didn't have access to "Too Slow!" It simply isn't possible. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:51, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :That skill pwns--[[User:Lania Elderfire|'Lania Elderfire']] 01:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::I never leave home without it :D. Seriously, it is more important than Resurrection Signet! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 01:53, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :::i beat skuld to an edit once, i have my prize. i'm taking your user box. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:56, 28 March 2007 (CDT) ::::You are more than welcome to it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:07, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Technically, I could use that userbox as well. I've gotten into edit conflicts with myself quite a few times. (okay, so maybe that's because I use the back button to correct my spelling, but it still counts...) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 04:52, 28 March 2007 (CDT) The links... thing... How do you find out about how often you've been linked, the Mostlinked link doesn't work. [[User:Solus| '''Solus]] 19px 04:55, 28 March 2007 (CDT) :Of course it works. . --Dirigible 08:58, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Stress Level So, what's stressing you out now? I noticed you raised your level eight minutes ago (I'm stalking just about everyone's userpage, yeah). Oh, and you still need to let me know if you've got any preferences for a signature... I've got an idea or two, but that's it... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:20, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :In terms of the stress level, it isn't anything I can put my finger on... I am just kind of stressed right now. My Bipolar disorder may play a role since my depression tends to be cyclical which may just mean I am becoming more depressed. On the other hand, it could just be nothing. In terms of the Signature... I'm not really good at that (despite being reasonably creative in general) so run with whatever ideas you have. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 01:22, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::Alright, I think I can manage that. Do me one favor though, what's your favorite color? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:52, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :::Dark Green. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements]] (talk ~ ) 23:47, 29 March 2007 (CDT) In reply... I actually knew about the adminship as I was typing the message. And I also understand it's the admin's job to moderate user interaction. And yes, the random user who had nothing to do with the argument comment was a little stretched. But the point remains that both users were getting kind of edgy, and I didn't even see a "Careful" on one of their pages, while the other got the cookie cutter NPA warning. And the favored was Skuld, and everybody knows Skuld. Even people who don't use this wiki know Skuld. The President knows Skuld. Spen 06:56, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Stealing is not a crime Would you mind if I use the ball.gif on your user page? It made me laugh :) Silver Sunlight 14:48, 29 March 2007 (CDT) :Sure, you can have it. Not like I'm the one who actually uploaded it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 16:36, 29 March 2007 (CDT) "My Builds" section Just remember a build is a lot more than just a set of 8 skills. ;) -- Peej 14:50, 29 March 2007 (CDT) "Official Wiki" Userbox Hey, I already made that one... And I made this too! I don't suppose you'd care to join the club? ^^ (T/ ) 19:12, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Nah... I will release mine, that way, they think I am cooperating until they realize that I haven't contributed anything that would help them. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 19:13, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Hehe, someone has Subversive Ideas :) Btw, it's almost that time again. WARNING: This page is 31 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections. (T/ ) 19:15, 29 March 2007 (CDT) ::with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:27, 29 March 2007 (CDT) Is returning? Has returned! :P -Auron 03:15, 30 March 2007 (CDT) the thing please remove my thing for ta Other Thing, as that thing has more things. with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:36, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :That was one thing too many. --Dirigible 00:15, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Thoughts? I know you had something like this out there so.. + + " Thoughts? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 05:49, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Looks intresting.- ''Leader Rat'' 06:31, 30 March 2007 (CDT) I liked em big lol :) [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 06:32, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :And might even work.- ''Leader Rat'' 06:36, 30 March 2007 (CDT) Well... I posted all of the build ideas I have on my userpage, and, one of them is my Bull's Charge idea, so just take a look at it. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 03:31, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Help before builds all get pooped on. what builds are worth putting on my userspace that are the best of the best for Dervish and Ranger builds? Tai of the Bunnies 02:16, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Put whatever you like... Auron has an archive list of builds he among other people archived that includes only the better builds (for the most part) that you could use as reference. Anyways, most likely, only you are going to be looking at this, so, just take whatever you like. Or, take them all. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:18, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :O so i can have my own mini archive???!?!?!?!? Tai of the Bunnies 02:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::You can archive every build on the wiki if you like. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:23, 31 March 2007 (CDT) you know u just told a starving child they can eat whatever they want right? Tai of the Bunnies 02:26, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :I'm glad. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:26, 31 March 2007 (CDT) so i can take all tested, untested stubs and unfavored? right Tai of the Bunnies 02:35, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :You can even take all the archived builds as long as they are all under your userspace. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:36, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Apparently the blue colour in your signature has a name, it's called Dodger Blue. According to Wikipedia that name is due to the colour being used for the uniforms of the LA Dodgers. Interesting! :) --Dirigible 02:54, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :::Alright then. I just picked the color because it showed up well when I was trying out colors. It was kind of a random choice. To be honest, I don't even really like my signature all that much. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 02:56, 31 March 2007 (CDT) More thoughts? Fevered Thorns|Thoughts?. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 02:38, 31 March 2007 (CDT) Um, Thanks, but I won't be making anymore builds for a long while :), and I kinda don't understand the page you linked. (t- ) 07:44, 31 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh... the idea was just to create a central place where people could link their builds from the userspace so that all of the builds weren't scattered all over the place but rather could be found in one location. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 15:00, 31 March 2007 (CDT) ::Ohhhh, now I see. (t- ) 23:45, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Need help with HTML... Need help please, I am having diffuculties with formatting my HTML for my sig. What about this will my preferences not accept (Probably something lame) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) :Hmm, not sure myself, but you might need to add the tag at the end. :...It tends to affect replies, too. Anyway, try that, and make sure the Raw Signature box is checked. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:39, 1 April 2007 (CDT) question yo DE, the build calloboration of yours eh, we can post our builds there from our usepages or?..I don't completely understand ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]] 19px 10:59, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :ah nvm, I already get it :) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 11:43, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Convince you Lania wants me to convince you that my builds are uber, you convinced yet? [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 11:40, 2 April 2007 (CDT) can you help a noob in need? Can you tell me how to move - Fear Famine to User:Zamanee/Build:Team - Fear Famine so it can avoid the build wipe's icy clutches? also, thanks for serving as my inspiration for the build in question. may all your drops be green and gold--',..,' Zamanee 21:47, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Click "Move" at the top of the page, and put "User:Zamanee/Build:Team - Fear Famine" where it says new destination. Be warned - if it is not your build, you should only copy it and not move it, so that others may archive it themselves. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:50, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :: –Ichigo724 21:51, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::Also, you might want to copy/move Talk:Team - Fear Famine/Archive1|/Archive 1 and Talk:Team - Fear Famine/Archive2|/Archive 2 as well. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:53, 2 April 2007 (CDT)